dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
WA$$UP
WA$$UP *'Nombre:' WA$$UP (와썹) **'¿Por qué?:' Es una palabra de la jerga americana para "hello (Hola)", pero con un tipo de sensación Hip-Hop *'Número de ex-integrantes:' 7 chicas *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Debut:' 08 de agosto del 2013 *'Disolucion:' 10 de febrero del 2019 *'Género:' Hip-Hop *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' W.A.F.F.L.E. (와플) **'¿Por qué?:' Wassup FulFill Love Everyday *'Agencia:' **Mafia Records **Sony Music Korea GRUPO DISUELTO Carrera Pre Debut El 1 de agosto se anunció que debutaría un nuevo grupo de chicas llamado "Wassup", el cual tiene como objetivo imponer el estilo de baile "Twerking" como una moda en el K-pop. La creación del grupo de 7 miembros es la unión de Mafia Records y Sony Music Korea. Tiempo después se liberó un teaser el cual revela una canción solista de la miembro Nada, con el nombre "Bang Bang" la cual fue promocionada con su debut en solitario. 'Debut' Wassup debutó el 08 de agosto de 2013 en Show Champion, con su single del mismo nombre "Wassup" y el single solista de Nada "Bang Bang." Regreso con Hotter Than Summer El 2 de septiembre de 2013, la empresa del grupo lanzó un teaser en su canal oficial de Youtube para su segundo sencillo "Hotter Than Summer". "Hotter Than Summer" el tema tiene un toque de reggaeton que invita a celebrar el verano que fue compuesta por Red Roc y escrita por YE YO. El 4 de septiembre, el grupo publicó su vídeo musical "Hotter Than Summer" y la agencia del grupo la había puesto a disposición para descargar de forma gratuita sólo por un tiempo limitado. El vídeo nos muestra el detrás de escenas de las diversas actividades del grupo en las últimas semanas. Ya sea en la playa, el estudio o en el escenario, las chicas de Wassup se divierten y comparten momentos íntimos. Regreso con Nom Nom Nom Anunció su regreso con su primer mini-álbum titulado Nom Nom Nom para el mes de noviembre del 2013 el''' cual cuenta con una emocionante influencia de ritmo Dancehall.,se destacó por la coreografía basada en el “salto de la cuerda“. Esto hace hincapié en el tono enérgico y juguetón de la pista y mv. “Nom Nom Nom” salio el 20 de noviembre. '''Singles de temporada La Pam Pam PA & Jingle Bell De acuerdo con la temporada de Navidad y fin de año Wassup realizo unos temas especiales para saludar a sus fans y público en general ,las cuales eran La pam pam pa y Jingle Bell que eran villancicos con un estilo hip-hop ,contaron con la colaboración de pharoh en el rap del tema La pam pam pa. Wassup trabajó en la canción especial fire 2014 sólo para animar a la selección nacional de fútbol de Corea del Sur en la 'Copa del Mundo' de ese año en Brasil. Por esta vía, han colaborado con M.Tyson para llevar a cabo una canción bailable de reggae que está orientado para animar a los oyentes. 2014: Regreso con Shut Up U y segundo mini-álbum Mafia Records anuncio que WASSUP realizaría su regreso en el mes de noviembre con su segundo mini-álbum que lleva por nombre “Showtime“. El mini-álbum constará de un total de seis pistas, la cual fue realizada por los compositores europeos famosos Will Simms, Ylva Dimberg quienes anteriormente compusieron temas para grupos como :TVXQ, SS501, Beast, A-Pink, EXO, Henry, F(x). La miembro Nada colaboró en la creación de las letras para "Showtime", "Stupid Liar", y "Hug Me", incluso ayudando a componer su tema en solitario, "Where Are You Looking'?'" El vídeo musical fue publicado en el canal oficial del grupo en YouTube el 8 de diciembre.Después de realizar su comeback con su nuevo mini álbum “'Showtime'” ,el 24 de noviembre, Wassup ha estado promocionando la canción en programas musicales. Aunque la mayoría de grupos inician sus promociones al lanzar el álbum y vídeo musical al mismo tiempo, Wassup tomó una ruta diferente al revelar el video musical dos semanas después de lanzar el álbum. 2015: Planes de Comeback y Salida de Nada, Dain y Jinju El 27 de noviembre de 2015, Wooju se torció el tobillo mientras practicaba movimientos de baile, causando que el regreso se retrasara el comeback del grupo. El 3 de febrero de 2016, Wassup lanzó un sencillo en colaboración con Madtown y Rooftop House Studio. El 1 de febrero de 2017, se anunció que Nada había dejado oficialmente el grupo después de una disputa con la empresa, después de que sus ganancias de participar en "Unpretty Rapstar" fueron adoptadas por la empresa y se aplicó a su deuda pre-debut. Después de que Nada le pidiera a la compañía que terminara su contrato, se negaron, lo que resultó en que Nada presentara una demanda para terminar por la fuerza su contrato. La compañía anunció que el grupo volvería en marzo de 2017 como un cuarteto formado por Nari, Jiae, Sujin y Wooju, pero no hizo ninguna declaración sobre Jinju y Dain, lo que llevó a la especulación de que se habían ido también. Pero tiempo después se reveló que Jinju y Dain tambien habian presentado una demanda para terminar su contrato, por lo que oficialmente tambien salieron del grupo. 2017: Comeback en abril con su 3er mini album "COLOR TV". El 10 abril lanzaron unas fotos teaser anunciando la fecha del comeback y la cancion a promocionar es COLOR TV y sera lanzado el 13 de abril. Ex-Integrantes thumb|center|600px De izquierda a derecha: Jiae, Nari, Wooju, Sujin. *Jinju (Ex Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) - 2017 *Dain (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) - 2017 *NADA (Rapera y Bailarina) - 2017 *Nari (Ex Líder, Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) - 2019 *Jiae (Vocalista y Bailarina) - 2019 *Sujin (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) - 2019 *Wooju (Maknae, Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) - 2019 Discografía Mini Álbum Single Digital Programas de TV *(SBS) Our Neighborhood Arts and Sport (2013) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics Championship (2013) *(MBC) Idol School (2014) *(JTBC) Our House (2015) *(KBS) Let's Go! Dream Team II (2015) Colaboraciones *KK feat. WASSUP & Yoon Jin Sol - Boys Be (2013) *Champs - We Are The Champs (2014) *Madtown, WASSUP & Rooftop house studio - Do You Know My Heart (2016) Presentaciones y conciertos participativos * Outsider & Friends concert (13-08-23) * the ECOGEO Suncheon Bay Garden Expo 2013 (K-Pop Concert). (2013-08-31) * Lotte World Adventure (13-09-14) * Entertaining Train: K-Force Special Show (13-09-05) * Entertaining Train: K-Force Special Show (13-09-16) * mbc: special in chuncheon (13-09-27) * Club Lucidream (13-09-28) * at MTV The Show Pre Recording(13-10-01) * Yongsan RC Car Event (13-10-02) * Orions Basketball Event (13-10-03) * KBS in Sangam (13-10-05) * Gyeryong Entertaining Train. (13-10-04) * Evento Kyeong In Military (13-10-09) * Loving You Concert. (13-10-10) * CBS Public Broadcast & Cheongju * Entertaining Train (13-10-10) * KBSN Public Broadcasting in Seongnam (13-10-11) * Apertura Basketball Orions. (13-10-12) * Gwacheon Race Park. (13-10-13) * YMCA Pyeongtaek Events.(13-10-26) * Gonggam The Bridge(13-10-26) * Suwon Entertaining Train. (13-11-05) * Ganghwado Entertaining Train (23-11-13) * CBS 12 Lotte World. (13-12-14) * Gyeonggi-do Concert (13-12-18) * Being Smart App Awards (13-12-19) * Lotte world. (25-01-14) * Wassup Lotte World. (14-02-08) * Keep on Dancing (09-02-14) * KBL Basketball Event (14-04-14) * LG Baseball Game. (14-07-08) * Festival Mud de Boryeong (14-07-19) * 18th Taebaek Cool Cinema Festival (14-07-26) * at Busan Sea Festival. (14-08-01) * Gyeongnam Horse Racing Park (14-09-14) * Korea Defense Daily Comrade Marath. (14-09-20) * Wassup Walking Overnight Celebrations in Suwon(14-09-13) * Busan Gyeongnam Horse Racing. (14-09-14) * Defense Daily Comrades Marathon.( 14-09-20) * Nokcheongja Festival (14-09-27) * Concert in Children's Grand Park.(14-10-03) * Hope Sharing Concert. (14-10-03) * Kpop Cover Dance Festival (14-10-09) * Wassup Entertaining Train. (14-11-27) * Wassup Entertaining Train. (14-12-10) * Entertaining Train (14-12-23) * Wassup entertaining train (15-01-19) * at SK Wyverns Fan Fest (15-03-22) Curiosidades * Mafia Records y Sony Music Corea unieron sus fuerzas para crear el grupo de hip hop de 7 miembros que sobresaldrá entre la multitud con su género 'dancehall' de la música. *El grupo ha estado entrenando durante los últimos 3 años y está destinado a mostrarle a todos de qué están hechas. * Sony Music Corea declaró: "Wassup se diferenciará de los otros grupos de chicas con su concepto llamativo. Tendrán como objetivo difundir la música hip hop a través de sus diversas actividades." *Entre los posibles nombres del grupo estaban Mafia Girls o Boostar, pero ellas escogieron WASSUP porque es un término que se utiliza diariamente, por lo que es fácil de recordar. *Dain ,Nada y Nari realizaron una sesión fotográfica para la revista Maxim Korea en la cual llamaron la atención con sus bellas figuras. *Sujin y Wooju son amigas de Im Chang Kyun (I.M), integrante del nuevo grupo de chicos MONSTA X *Dain fue invitada para participar en el World DJ Festival 2015 (WDF2015) que se realizará del 15 al 17 de mayo *Actualmente, la ex-líder Jinju realiza entrevistas a artistas coreanos en 'K-Jukebox' del programa Showbiz Korea transmitido por ArirangTV. *Es uno de los pocos grupos de K-pop que poseen VEVO. *"Hug Me" es la única canción triste que tienen. *El 1/6/16 abrieron un proyecto [1] en la página de crowdfunding coreana Makestar para financiar su próximo álbum. *El 1 de febrero de 2017, se anunció que Nada había dejado oficialmente el grupo después de una disputa con la empresa, después de que sus ganancias de participar en "Unpretty Rapstar" fueron adoptadas por la empresa y se aplicó a su deuda pre-debut. Después de que Nada le pidiera a la compañía que terminara su contrato, se negaron, lo que resultó en que Nada presentara una demanda para terminar por la fuerza su contrato. La compañía anunció que el grupo volvería como un cuarteto formado por Nari, Jiae, Sujin y Wooju, pero no hizo ninguna declaración sobre Jinju y Dain, lo que llevó a la especulación de que se habían ido también. Enlaces *Perfil Wikipedia Corea *Web Oficial *Me2day Oficial *Youtube Oficial *WASSUP VEVO *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial Galería Wassup1.jpg Wassup2.jpg Wassup7.jpg Wassup8.jpg Wassup11.jpg Wassup12.jpg Wassup13.jpg Wassup14.jpg Videografía WA$$UP - Wa$$up(와썹)|Wa$$up Wa$$up, (와썹) - Hotter than a Summer|Hotter Than A Summer WA$$UP - Nom Nom Nom|Nom Nom Nom WA$$UP - Nom Nom Nom (Choreography Version)|Nom Nom Nom (Choreography Ver.) Wa$$up (와썹) - La Pam Pam Pa (라팜팜파)|LA Pam Pam PA Wa$$up (와썹) - Jingle Bell (징글벨)|Jingle Bell WA$$UP - Fire|Fire 와썹 (Wa$$up) - 시끄러워U (Shut Up U)|Shut Up U Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:KPop Categoría:KDebut2013 Categoría:KGirlBand Categoría:KGrupos disueltos